Like puzzle pieces
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: The Beginning's sequel. Lucy wants to apologize with Bixlow, really. All belongs to Mashima Hiro, I just use his characters. Waiting for a beta.


The day was beginning to be interesting. There was Lucy, she was looking for someone and when she saw Bixlow she growled. It wasn't like she was avoiding him…it was just, well, now he knew that she had been desiring him and she had to apologize for her behaviour.

"Hi…" She took a seat in front of him but she wasn't looking him, she was blushed.

"Are you here for something special, baby-chan?" He had been having breakfast until she arrived and he stopped eating.

"I want to apologize for what happened yesterday" It seemed she got some courage to talk to him "My behaviour was…unacceptable, and I'm very sorry"

"You don't mean it, cosplayer queen", he was getting angered, she had shown her desires last night, "because you want to be fucked until you see stars, you said I'm creepy…well, you're a liar"

He got up and walked away without looking behind, he was sure that Lucy would be looking him. Since he didn't accept her excuses she had to come to him again. He was going to be alone in his house. And he hadn't to wait. He was getting out of the shower when the bell rang. He wasn't wearing his visor, so, he made one of his babies to open de door until he got a pair of sunglasses.

"Bixlow" Shit, she was wearing some sort of leather pants and leather brassiere, and she was hot! "Fried told me where you live…I…I will come other day"

"Why did you come?" He had a towel in his hips, the water drops going down his strong chest and abdominal muscles, and Lucy couldn't help but look, "Do you see something you like?"

"It's not…" She could have said the moon is green and he would have believed her "I…I just want you to accept my apology, yesterday I was drunken"

"Have you ever heard that children and drunken people say always the truth?"

"Yes, I had…but…" He stopped her, he was touching her cheek with his long finger, he wasn't smiling anymore, and he was concentrated in touching her. She was speechless.

"I'm not going to accept your excuses until you sleep with me, then you can say whatever you like" He took her lips into his and he hugged her. She didn't do anything to stop the kiss because his lips were soft and sweet and somehow…tough. "See? You want this as much as me, so, don't play hard to get"

In response, she slapped Bixlow; she was blushed when she ran out of his house. He didn't try to follow her because he was sure that tomorrow will be the same play until she fell for him.

And he had reason. She kept going to his house every night for a month and they played the same play, he kissed her, she slapped or tried to slap him and then ran away. Bixlow had thought he could stand it…but he was getting tired of her games. So, when she arrives the next night he was waiting for her in his room, he was going to get her, he was going to subjugate her until she didn't resist anymore.

"It has to stop" she said, it was new. Bixlow look over his back, she was crying, and her puffy eyes said she had been crying for hours.

"Why are you crying, Lucy?" His voice was serious, Lucy sobbed again, she didn't need games, she needed a support and he thought it was going to be him. "It's Natsu again?"

She denied it and walked to his bed. They had been playing a lot, but never had he seen her in his bed, and when he saw her sitting there…it was a revelation, there was her place.

"I want you", she confessed, she dried her tears and looked to him. Her eyes were showing again her desired and hunger. "I want you so badly, it hurts"

He had wanted to be able to see her begging but he hadn't wanted to see her crying. It was painful somehow. He seated next to her. She was wearing a skirt and a tank top, her eyes were puffy and her lips red. It didn't matter how big her tits were or how long were her legs.

"Fuck…you made me all wet and aroused" It seemed it was confession time "And I know it's not bad…"

"But you love Natsu or Gray or Loke" It was always the same story. "No, better…you're lesbian"

"No! What are going to happen then?" She was worried about the future? Really? "I don't want to be a toy"

"So, you want to sleep with me but you don't want to play more" It was a treat, he could get a laid with a slut, but if he wanted a woman…He smirked at the thought. If he wanted a woman he could get Lucy, "I'm OK with that"

She hadn't to hear nothing more, she took his lips, her arms were around his neck and her legs placed around his hips. As he had thought, they were like puzzle pieces.


End file.
